1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, for example, to a non-volatile memory device and a method of operating the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor products are becoming smaller in size and requiring a capability to process data in large capacities. Accordingly, the operational speed of a non-volatile memory device used in the semiconductor products needs to be increased as well as a degree of integration of the non-volatile memory device. In this regard, a non-volatile memory device having a multi-layer structure instead of a single-layer structure is being used for products that are highly integrated.